babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Vorchan class medium warship
The Vorchan class medium warship is one of the newer starships in the Centauri fleet. Overview Ships of this class were built by House Tavari Armaments at the Hevaria Orbital Shipyards over Tolonius VII. Usually its primarily use is as an escort for carrier fleets and as a fast interceptor. The Coming of Shadows In the Beginning Though often operating in small squadrons, they are sometimes sent out alone to carry out hit-and-run tactical strikes. In the Beginning This warship is also configured for atmospheric flight. And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder The cruiser stores oxygen reserves in its wings. Armaments The warships' weaponry consists of 2 twin plasma accelerators, missiles for planetary bombardmentIn the Beginning and guided minesMovements of Fire and Shadow. The plasma accelerators have been known to destroy a Narn G'Quan class heavy cruiser in as little as 6 shots. In the Beginning This type of weapon is used by Centauri forces mainly in a configuration which causes explosive damage to the target rather than slicing through its hull. The missile launchers are located within the horizontally-positioned wing structures and are capable of firing missiles in rapid succession. Guided mines are stored within the forward beak-like section. In battle, they are released through a retractable hatch on the underside of the forward section. Other systems Vorchan class cruisers are also equipped with at least 4 tractor beam emitters on the underside of the hull (behind the beak-like forward section) that are strong enough to transport a ship as big as White Star class. History Six cruisers of this type alongside several Sentri class fighters formed a fleet that escorted Emperor Turhan to Babylon 5 in 2259. Vorchan class cruisers were a part of a small fleet of attack ships that jumped into the Quadrant 37 to quickly establish Centauri presence there after the Shadows wiped out the whole Narn colony in that sector. Vorchan class cruisers saw heavy action in Narn-Centauri War of 2259 with a few cruisers having been present during orbital bombardment of Narn. During Centauri War of 2262 remnants of Drakh Entire that secretly took over Centauri Republic equipped these cruisers with organic technology that made it possible to operate the warships without any people present. These ships were then sent to commit sneak attacks on the ships of member governments of Interstellar Alliance. Additional characteristics Technical specifications Dimensions Length 360 meters Beam 475 meters Draught 305 meters Crew Officers 21 Enlisted 254 Mass 122,000 tons (loaded) These warships are used as a complement to the large and less maneuverable Primus class battlecruisers to provide fighter cover for them. The Vorchans can be easily constructed and repaired, but their survival expectancy when critically damaged is fairly low in comparison with the Primus class battlecruiser. Behind the Scenes According to CG Artist Adam Lebowitz, the warship was designed and built mostly by himself with a little help from Paul Bryant. An updated version of the warship designed by CG Artist Jose Perez appeared in The Lost Tales - Voices in the Dark.Jose Perez Official Site - PortfolioVorchan (new) at B5Scrolls Appearances References Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Category:Centauri Ships Category:Ship classes